


CAMBOY ♡

by emiistar



Category: Overwatch (Video Game)
Genre: Bloodplay, Bottom Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Catboy Soldier: 76 | Jack Morrison, Dirty Talk, Double Penetration, I guess? I mean this is going to be multi chapter, M/M, Masturbation, Mild S&M, Mutual Masturbation, NSFW, Porn With Plot, Sex Toys, Smut, Streaming, Top Reaper | Gabriel Reyes, Will update tags as fic is updated, camboy, porn industry
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-03-08
Updated: 2017-03-08
Packaged: 2018-10-01 03:04:03
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,428
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/10179266
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/emiistar/pseuds/emiistar
Summary: Gabe gets a day off his busy Blackwatch schedule and during his personal time after an erotic encounter with Jack, he discovers a very delicious catboy on a camboy streaming site who is more than happy to do anything to please his new 'Master'.





	

**Author's Note:**

> Oh boy howdy howdy, this is my first ever piece of fanfiction! I wanna start off these notes by giving a VERY big thank you to a delicious and juicy Mango (MalevolentMango) for beta-ing this first chapter! ♡ Please go have a wander over to their works and love them! ♡ This was spurred on by this piece of fanart by orenjimaru: http://orenjimaru.tumblr.com/post/150363844795/more-on-the-site-guideporn-actor-jack-and-vanilla ! This was all started from some really good art that made me crave some type of fanfiction involve a camboy! Jack! I hope you enjoy my first attempt at writing! ♡ I will update if anything as been uploaded incorrectly ♡

Work was busy as usual. Gabe had a constant stream of assignments and missions being thrown his way. Being out in the field would’ve been preferable, but he was stuck at Watchpoint Gibraltar, delegating work, completing paperwork, all the extra perks that came with being in charge of a secret black ops agency.

 

It felt like a never-ending personal hell until he finally got a day off.

 

Most people would spend their days off practicing hobbies, spending time with loved ones, doing anything other than work. He didn’t have hobbies, loved ones, or anything else to do. Work was his entire life - he didn’t have time for anything else. His days off were spent sleeping and eating with the occasional interaction with the others on base.

 

He woke up around midday, caring little that more than half day was gone. His windows were flung open to catch the breeze that would flow through occasionally, and he relaxed with the soft sunshine on his skin.

 

By the time he crawled his way out of bed, after reading over some flies for tomorrow's meeting with the UN, it was early evening. He hadn’t felt this relaxed in weeks. Gabe threw on some sweatpants and a tank top before strolling to the cafeteria to pick up some food and drink to take back to his hermit hole.

 

As if luck was on his side, he happened to run into his favourite boy scout.

 

“Well, what is Overwatch’s favourite Strike Commander doing out here so late? Don’t you have a bedtime?” Gabe chuckled. Whenever he was in a good mood, he always liked to tease and banter with Jack.

 

Morrison gave Reyes a playful pout. “This must be a dream. Gabriel Reyes is in a good mood? Shouldn’t you be off somewhere sulking about new recruits? Or is Jesse McCree too busy for you to beat on?” Jack retorted.

 

On a normal occasion, the two would be more hostile towards each other. But in times like this they could share smiles and laughs for just a few moments. Gabe gave Jack a shove and went back to his current mission of searching for some food. Jack was busy rummaging in a cabinet, probably looking for a frying pan to cook his favourite food, omelettes. 

 

Gabe grabbed a few protein bars and a two litre bottle of Genji’s favourite Oi Ocha tea. He was away on a mission with McCree and Ana, so he wouldn’t be back in time to finish the bottle of goodness. Deciding this was enough to fill him for the night, he was heading back to his solitude when he spotted something that would make anyone look twice. 

 

Jack Morrison’s ass.

 

He was still bent over, trying to wrangle the frying pan out of the mess that was Gibraltar’s kitchen cabinets. Why was Jack wearing sweatpants that clung onto his ass and shaped it so perfectly? Those sculpted cheeks shook oh-so-tantalizingly before he finally ripped the kitchenware out of the cabinet and placed it on the counter, reaching up to stretch. His back flexed so deliciously in the tank top, his pliant skin looking so soft.

 

Food forgotten, Gabe found himself hungry for Jack - starving infact. He wondered just what Jack would be like in bed, splayed out beneath him, face red with shame and begging.

 

A faint voice pulled him out of his daydream. Jack was laughing. 

“What the fuck are you laughing at Morrison?” Gabe snapped, disappointed his fantasy bubble had been popped by the real thing.

 

Jack was holding his sides and pointing down to Gabe’s crotch. He was sporting a massive hard-on. Gabe felt his cheeks heat up before he told Jack to shut his mouth.

 

“It’s not like you’ve never been erect in public before, boy scout!”

 

This didn’t happen to Reyes. He was in his thirties but he’d had no time over the past few months to himself. He was constantly busy and being surrounded by certain Overwatch members didn’t help. He was at a point where he really needed some quality time with Miss Palmer.

 

He could still hear Jack laughing as he left the kitchen. Reyes was curious if Jack would still be laughing if he knew he was partially erect because of him. He stalked back to his room, slamming the door shut and sliding into his desk chair with a sigh. He rubbed his temples and then peered down at his stiffy through his sweatpants.

 

He slammed his hand on the holo pad and watched the screen start up in front of him. One quick web search later and he found himself browsing through camboy sites, scrolling through stream after stream. They were all pretty, slender, young and honestly, nothing about them appealed to Gabe. It was all the same dead fish-faced guys jacking off while staring into the camera and typing on a keyboard in front of them.

 

Just as he was about give up for the night, a stream popped up on the homepage that caught his eye. The title was “Submissive Cat Boy Works for Master” by the user JMkittyboy. The thumbnail uploaded for the stream looked pretty appealing, he couldn’t see the face but his body was muscular, broad shoulders and a slim waist and skin so white, if he was in direct sunlight, Gabe would probably have to squint.

 

He clicked the video and leaned back into his chair, hand slipping into his loose pants. When the stream loaded, there was the man in the thumbnail stretching out on his bed stark nude and erect. The camera was set up above the bed, offering a bird’s eye view. There was a holo pad and screen just off-camera, as was the majority of the man's face aside from his lower jaw and mouth, which was gagged.

 

Next to his splayed out body lay an assortment of toys - stretchers, vibrators, nipple clamps, the works - and poking out from underneath him was a tail of fur. He rolled onto his side, revealing the buttplug within him, a fluffy white tail streaming from his ass. He typed on the holo board and Gabe watched the message pop up in chat. 

“What do you want me to do, Master?”

 

Reyes had to double take this whole situation; this man seemed way too professional and well-planned to be a camboy. He checked to see who would be master, but the only person viewing was Gabe until a second name popped up seconds later. His nickname in chat had been changed from his tasteful bireaper42 to Master. The second name typed ‘damnit’ into the chat.

 

Confused, Gabe replied, ‘How much is this costing me?’

‘Nothing. First in gets picks for the night.’

 

The response was immediate and shocking to Gabe. People would pay good money to see this sexy minx do anything they wanted, but all you had to do was be first in the stream? He’d have to remember this streamer. The model looked up from the screen into the camera, removing the gag from his mouth ever so slightly to give a small smile before letting it roll back into his mouth.

 

Gabe had never felt more desire to pound someone into a wall before in his life. He couldn’t do that, but he did have total control of what this vixen would do, and he planned to wipe that smirk off his face. . He hastily typed back in the chat.

 

‘Touch yourself. Play with your nipples and jerk yourself off.’ 

The catboy nodded and began to use one hand to softly grope his chest and the other to grab his hard dick, slowly moving up and down, occasionally rubbing the tip of it. His movements became more rough and drool began to flow out from the ball gag. Gabe matched his pace the other was masturbating to.

 

He watched the model’s every movement, how each muscle contracted and how he wiggled about. He wanted to run his hands along that soft-looking skin, bite into it, draw blood to affirm that he was real. He could hear muffled moaning behind the ball, causing Gabe to lean back and let himself be taken away. He could feel his climax approaching before he snapped from his dream of pounding that ass. He placed his free hand on the holo pad and typed into the chat once more. 

‘Lift your legs up and fuck yourself with that vibrator, and put on a cock ring on if you have one. I’ll tell you when you can come.’

 

He tantalizingly moved his hands down his body, dragging his fingers across his chest - putting on a show. He lifted his legs up and reached to remove the tail. 

‘Did I say you can take out the tail?’

 

Gabe smirked to himself, feeling his pleasure crest when he saw the reaction he wanted. JMkittyboy stopped for a second, the bits of his face Gabe could see going red and his erection twitching slightly.

 

So the catboy liked being pushed and told what to do? a Reyes very much liked to push and order around.

 

He watched as the kitty placed the ring around his leaky erection and then squirmed around, chest rising and falling as he tried to slip in the vibrating dildo. When the full length of the toy entered him, the kitten threw his head back with a loud groan. He was slick with sweat, his pale skin burning up at his joints, dribble flowing from the gag. His whole body wiggled about, heavenly muffled moans, gasps, and whimpers falling from his mouth.

 

He was at the mercy of bireaper42, who had never felt like this before in his life. His previous partners had been pretty submissive most the time, but they were all uncomfortable with the idea of toys or anything of that sort. And that was fine of course, but Gabe craved something more. 

He had found it in the form of a camboy. In that moment, he pictured himself in place of the vibrator, thrusting into that tight hole while feeling the butt plug pressed up against his erection. He gave the camboy a face - Jack’s face. They had such similar bodies, he couldn’t help but let his fantasy become more. He would do anything to fuck Jack like that, rough, passionately and without shame, to dominate the strike commander at his most vulnerable. He hastily typed in chat, his release quickly approaching. 

‘Cum.’  
They both reached climax at the same time, JMkittyboy’s body arching off the bed as he took off the ring, a stream of cum hitting against his chest as he fell limp against the bed. He took his gag off and smiled lazily into the camera before typing into the chat. 

‘Thank you, Master.’

Gabe’s head rested against the desk as he came into his own hand, his breathing ragged. He had never been so sexually gratified before. He shut down his holopad and looked across at the analog clock:10:17pm. He wanted to make a habit to check for that user every night at 8pm.

 

Sweat and cum covered, he stripped down and meandered slowly to his shower, still thinking of the mysterious catboy.

 

Gabriel awoke to a banging on his door, being awoken from his sweet dream of devouring the little cat boy with all his sexual cravings. He grumpily walked to the door and swung it open, ready to bark at whoever it was. It was unusual for him to see Jack more than once a week but here he stood, perky and still in his clothes from last night.

 

“What exactly do you want Morrison?” he mumbled out, peering outside rather than looking at Jack. It was grey and raining. So it was going to be one of those days. The ones where everything is relaxed and you’re constantly drifting asleep.

He was about to send Morrison off before he finally got a good look at him. He had a gentle smile laced across his face and soft eyes. Gabe knew he wasn’t the only one feeling that it was one of those days.

 

“I was hoping you’d join me for breakfast. I also just want to discuss a few things before the meeting after we get ready, if that’s alright with you Reyes.”

 

He nodded and stepped out of his dorm to feel the water against his feet. They walked together in companionable silence across the base. It wasn’t often that the two of them felt so at peace together.

 

Gabriel shooed Jack out of the kitchen, refusing to eat his food. Jack was pretty lackluster when it came to cooking savory foods. He was a wonder when it came to sweets, but he just didn’t have a clue when it came to cooking something filling and hearty. He cooked the pair up a breakfast to-die-for: sausages, bacon, fresh Spanish omelettes just like Gabe’s grandmother used to make, sides of ham and olives, grilled tomatoes and mushrooms.

 

Once set up, they both hauled ass back to Gabe’s dorm, not wanting to eat out in the current weather. They’d much rather be somewhere more private, with more ambiance. They both settled comfortably together on Gabe’s bed with the small TV turned to the news. Over breakfast, they regaled each other with stories from their travels and missions, things they’d seen and done, battles they had won and lost.

 

Gabe wondered how long it had been since Jack was alone in a room with him. Most likely not since their SEP days, when they first met. Gabe was suddenly overwhelmed with the unbearable urge to lean over and kiss Jack. For months now they had been sniping at each other, always on edge, probably from the pressure of their work weighing down on them.

 

Maybe they just needed everything to slow down to realise how much they actually missed each other's company.

 

After breakfast was finished and digested, Jack casually made his way to Gabe’s desk to start discussing some key points for the meeting today. He switched on the sleeping holo-pad only to be met with JMkittyboy’s site, open right where Gabe had left it last night.

 

Jack’s face went several shades redder and brighter than Gabe had ever seen it. His eyes were the size of dinner plates and his mouth was slightly agape before he burst into a fit of laughter, falling out of the chair. Gabe didn’t even protest, just fell back onto his bed, covering his face with his pillow and groaning, while Jack cackled at his screen.


End file.
